


Night Terrors

by SqaceNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqaceNerd/pseuds/SqaceNerd
Summary: A collection of Lance's dreams and nightmares.
Kudos: 4





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've never really written anything like this so I thought it'd be fun to give it a try. If anyone has ideas, don't be shy, I'd love to read them :)

_ Water surrounded his tan body, cold and unforgiving as it tossed him around. His head broke above the surface and he opened his mouth to scream for help. With one swift motion, he was pulled once more into the depths. It seeped into his lungs, vulnerable from his attempts at shouting. He was drowning.  _ Please help me! Anyone...Please…  _ Thoughts swirled through his mind as black flooded his vision and he lost consciousness.  _

_ The next vision was of a woman clad in black kneeling beside a dark casket lined with a pale cream color. Lying upon the silky fabric was a small girl. No. Lying on the silky fabric was the  _ body  _ of a small girl, Lance corrected himself. The woman was weeping. Her cries echoed through his mind.  _

_ The scene suddenly changed, his family was gone. The little girl was gone. But the casket remained. He looked around and was surrounded by his teammates. They were standing looking towards the casket, their faces a mix of grief, anger, and disbelief. He tried to look around them to get a view of who was lying within it, but they seemed to intentionally block his view. _

_ He fought and pushed past the other people and his stomach dropped. His own body was reflected there, lying cold and pale on the white satin bedding of the casket. He dropped to his knees as a sob escaped his body.  _

No...It can’t be.

_ Images of his family and life on Earth flooded his mind. Memories of his happy life before the war.  _

I failed them.

_ He was too shocked and scared to cry. His body shuddered with dry sobs. _

They’ll never know where I went.

_ The scene faded again to black as his guilt festered within him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback :)


End file.
